


Off Your Feet

by KittyBandit



Series: The Fox and the Priest; A Youkai AU [9]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kitsune!Lavi, M/M, Minor Injuries, Overprotective!Lavi, Shinto Priest!Allen, youkai AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Allen is not the best patient...





	Off Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Last post for Laven Week 2019!
> 
> DAY 7 (Sunday, August 11th): Brussel Sprouts  
Spring | Growth | Bitter | Unpleasant | Rivalry
> 
> Prompts used: Unpleasant, Spring

Allen peeked around the corner of the temple, silver eyes sharp as he checked his surroundings. The area was empty, only the sounds of birds twittering in the trees to keep him company. Taking a deep breath, he steadied his hand on the walking stick at his side, then hobbled out into the open. The uneven clip of his single sandal against the stone, followed by the sturdy stick at his side, echoed oddly in the air around him. Unfamiliar. He couldn’t wait for his ankle to heal—this damned crutch slowed him up too much, and he had chores and duties to fulfill.

As he reached the stone steps that led down to the garden, he heard a familiar voice—taunting him from some unseen place. “And just where do you think you’re going, my priest?”

Allen startled at the question, but continued on his way. “Nowhere,” he answered, slowly hobbling down the stairs, one step at a time. As he hit the third step, the voice’s owner showed himself, appearing on the fourth step as if from thin air and stopping Allen in his tracks.

Lavi stood before him—frowning, hands on his hips, and his large ears flat against his head. His tails flicked behind him in obvious agitation. He grabbed Allen by the hips and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of rice. “Nowhere is right—you’re not supposed to be on your feet.”

Allen yelped, dropping his walking stick. It clattered down the stairs, coming to a stop halfway down. He sighed and gave his crutch a longing look before it disappeared out of sight. “Lavi, I have to take care of the garden. I’ve already missed the first week of planting.”

“And if you hurt yourself more before you’ve healed properly, you’ll miss more than a week.” Lavi carried Allen into the main temple, heading back to Allen’s room. “Lenalee told me to keep you in bed for two weeks. And that’s what I’m going to do.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Allen argued. “I feel fine.”

As soon as they crossed the threshold, Lavi set Allen down and gave him a smug look. “Okay. If you feel fine, go make some tea for us. I’m thirsty.”

Allen felt the sweat prickle at the base of his neck. He looked from Lavi to the hearth, then to the shelf where all his tea supplies resided. Swallowing back his trepidation, he set his jaw and began.

At first, putting pressure on his injured limb didn’t feel as bad as he expected. It was sore, a twinge of pain radiating through his foot and ankle, but nothing he couldn’t bear and grit his teeth through. Lavi watched him, his single green eye like a hawk’s gaze—intense and predatory. Allen ignored it, limping over to the hearth. The embers were still warm from that morning’s breakfast, but he still needed a hotter flame to boil the water. The extra firewood was in the storage room—on the first floor of the temple.

He’d never make it there without his crutch.

But giving up had never been Allen’s strong point. Instead, he faked a smile and headed towards the door. “Just need a few logs for the fire.” He made it to the doorway when his leg gave way, a shooting pain sucking the air from his lungs and sending him careening towards the floor. However, before he could hit it, Lavi’s strong, quick arms cinched around his waist and stopped him from hitting the cold stone underfoot.

It took a moment for Allen to realize he was safe, though his ankle still ached. Lavi sighed and carried him to the futon in the corner, depositing him on the neatly made bedding. He leaned over Allen, pressing his cheek to the priest’s. “You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep this up.”

Allen wanted to be mad. He wanted to argue with Lavi that he could do everything for himself, that he didn’t need bedrest like the physician and Lenalee had told him to take, multiple times over. But with his ankle throbbing like it did the first day he’d twisted it, he knew he had no leg to stand on—literally.

“Lavi, I don’t have time to spend in bed. I have things to do.” Though he complained, he didn’t leave the futon. Lavi still hovered over him, practically pinning him down as he rubbed his cheek against Allen’s. He recognized the action for what it was—worry and concern over Allen’s safety—and sighed, wrapping his arms around Lavi and pulling him closer.

Lavi purred, content to receive affection, and snuggled against Allen. “But you have to take care of yourself first. Besides—” He paused, taking a moment to rub his nose behind Allen’s ear. “Lenalee, Kanda, and Alma are coming tomorrow to help. Won’t it be fun to boss Kanda around and make him do stuff for you?”

Chuckling, Allen pressed his face into Lavi’s shoulder, the scent of peach blossoms and fresh earth filling his lungs. “You’re right—he’s going to hate it. That _will_ be fun.”

Grinning against his neck, Lavi snickered and sat up, looking down Allen. “So you promise, then? You’ll stay in bed and let me take care of you?”

Sighing, Allen reached up and pressed his palm against Lavi’s cheek, thumb gently caressing his skin. “If it’ll keep you from worrying, I promise to take it easy.”

“Good.” Lavi pulled Allen’s hand from his face and kissed it before curling up next to him in bed. He pulled Allen close, pressing his face in the crook of his neck to breathe in his scent. “Now, tell me what you need and I’ll get it for you.”

Allen closed his eyes, relaxing as Lavi held him close. The pain in his ankle abated, but a soft, sleepy feeling crept up on him. He wondered if he’d exerted himself too hard trying to prove he could still handle all his chores, and it was catching up to him. Grabbing the sleeve of Lavi’s kimono, Allen curled in closer to the kitsune. “Could we just stay like this for a while? I’m feeling a bit tired.”

Lavi hummed and kissed Allen’s neck before grabbing the blankets and tucking them both safely under the thick fabric. “Now that’s a chore I can handle.”


End file.
